


Birthday Surprise

by pushkin666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, dominant Danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Steve has a <i>very</i> special birthday surprise for Danny!!</p><p> Early relationship, power dynamics. Wall slamming (because Danny should always be slamming Steve into walls), and a toppy Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



“Have we not talked about this, Steven?” Danny is pissed, voice tight and low, but that had been pretty obvious from the way he’d slammed Steve into the wall as soon as they’d walked into the house.

“How many times have I told you not to put yourself in danger when there is no need? How many times do we need to have this conversation before it sinks through your thick skull that this is not just about you. H50 isn’t just you. There are some of us that actually care what you do to yourself. ”

“Danno...”

“Don’t Steve. Just don’t.” Danny’s eyes are bright blue as he glares up at him and Steve starts to harden. A riled Danny always gets him going. He gasps in lust, hands curling into the wall and Danny backs away giving him a quick once over.

“I see. It’s like that is it? Tell me Steve, is this what you’ve been trying to do all day? Winding me up so that you get off?” He’s back in Steve’s space, hard body pressing against Steve’s as he brushes his hand over Steve’s cock. Steve whines and pushes upwards but Danny instantly moves his hand away.

Danny shakes his head. “You make me so mad babe, and for what – this?” He slowly undoes the buttons on Steve’s cargoes and pushes them down slightly and... _stares_ at Steve who isn’t wearing any underwear. “What the fuck?” he asks, flicking his gaze back up to Steve.

Steve would have preferred metal but with their line of work he’d not wanted to risk completely incapacitating himself so he’d settled for a silicon cock cage that he could wear all day without permanent injury. It was meant to be a surprise and a present for his partner. Danny runs his fingers over the cage and Steve gasps, body jerking away from the wall.

Quick as a flash Danny’s hand is on his chest holding him still. “Behave,” he says and his voice has taken on the steely dark tone that always makes Steve want to drop to his knees.

“Now explain Steve, or so help me I won’t be happy.”

“In my jacket pocket,” Steve gasps out, not daring or wanting to move.

Danny fishes out the key, which is tied to a bright red silk ribbon. “Explain?” he says quietly, dangling the key between them.

“Um... Happy birthday, Danny,” Steve replies sheepishly, hoping against hope that he hasn’t gotten this wrong. This thing between them is quite new and Danny had early on shown his dominant side.

“Oh, babe.” Danny’s hand slides down Steve’s chest and then under his t-shirt, scratching over his chest and Steve sucks in a shaky breath.

“I think it will be very happy indeed.” Danny smiles at him and Steve’s heart jumps a little. “Thank you, and yes I really am going to enjoy unwrapping my present and taking my time with it.” His smile is feral now and Steve sags against the wall.


End file.
